Talk:Zoan
First of all, I'd like to say that I have absolutely no editing skills. Now, on to the point. I think the origin of "zoan" would be "zoon", and not zoanthropy. In Greek, "zoon" means "animal". (And "anthropos" means human), therefore, zoanthropy comes from "animal" + "human". You know, "zoo", as in zoological garden, or "protozoa", (those microorganisms, proto=first, zoia=animals) I've never studied Greek, but I am studying medicine, so I may be wrong. It would be great if someone could confirm my theory. And lastly I don't know how to sign my posts, sorry in advance, if it doesn't work out.-- 18:27, 6 January 2009 (UTC) best22 :Thanks in advance for this little tidbit of knowledge. :Anyway, the term Zoan in this case would come from Zoanthropy. Though you are correct in stating that Zoon is animal in Greek and everything else, the powers of this type of Devil Fruits lean more for its name coming from zoanthropy and not just simply zoon. Considering those that ate this type of Devil Fruit have the capability of transforming into animals and zoanthropy means the belief of transforming into animals in general, its kinda not hard to make the connection. :You are right in saying that Zoanthropy, Zoology, and everything else animal related have names coming from Zoon. However Zoan, for this case, comes from Zoanthropy. It also comes from Zoon indeed but it's not as simple as that. :It's not as simple as "''since A=B and B=C therefore A=C''". :It's kinda more complex like "''A=B and B=C however A cannot be C unless defined by B''". :In other words, the situation is "''Zoan comes from Zoanthropy which comes from Zoon''", instead of stating "''Zoan comes from Zoon''" straight away. :Anyway, thanks again for the input.Mugiwara Franky 08:56, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::We need to only list the direct links, please lets not going into the origins of the english language it gets long and boring and very confusing. One-Winged Hawk 14:18, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Alright, you guys are the pros here. I said already that I don't know much about editing. Just thought my idea was correct. Well, at least I tried to contribute something. -- 02:53, 9 January 2009 (UTC) best22 Demon Guards It was revealed in the most recent chapter, Crocodile states the 4 Demon Guards are zoan users http://www.onemanga.com/One_Piece/544/11/. should we add the fruits to the list if someone can find out what the names are. the Minotoros should obviously be Ushi Ushi no Mi; Model: Cow/bull Minozebra, i think, should be Uma Uma no Mi; Model: Zebra and what koala and rino (unless we want to say rino is a cow model, like the giraffe) translate too someone can figure it out. or wait for them to say the fruits name in the manga --Kingluffy1 16:40, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :We need a confirmation, we know only so fart they are "awakened Zoans" and nothing or little on what it means. One-Winged Hawk 17:18, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Where does it say weakest? How can they be considered the weakest and least impressive? I'd love to see you back this up. ~~Dan Partial Transformations This is not explicitly stated in any way. Neither have we ever seen Marco and Lafitte transform into any other form that can be an alternative explanation for their hybrid forms. The arms--> wings could be a standard hybrid form of all bird types, phoenix and whatever lafitte is. We have never seen bird zoans, let alone seen their hybrid transformations. what we know so far about zoans is that mammalian forms hybridise with humans to produce a were-human effect. reptiles, like the snake, have shown to interact differently. birds could very well be standardised around having just the arms turn into wings while maintaining a humanoid body. Drunk samurai is insistant on adding this speculation, and keeps undoing all efforts to remove it. pls help to keep watch and remove this line. --Hyper megaman 06:34, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I kinda beg to differ. We have seen Bird Zoan users, but not their hybrid form. Does anyone remember Pell, he is Vivi's friend and stars in the Arabasta arc. We see all his transformations. We also do see that he has a Bird Zoan fruit. Look at this for proof http://beta.mangafox.com/manga/one_piece/v19/c169/17.html